


Love Undercover

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is a snoop, Developing Relationship, F/M, Loyalty, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "Hey, how's the leg?" Phil put a hand on her shoulder, helping her balance more then she would admit."It hurts." She whispered. He had this weird affect on her. Phil could ask her a question and Melinda would spill. But only to him. See? Weird.





	Love Undercover

\--------- -:x:- ---------

 

May limped down the hall of the lighthouse to her bunk. Sucking in a breath through puckered lips, May catches the wall so that she didn't fall. Her leg is Killing her.

When she would wake up in the morning, it would be sore from lack of movement. She would massage it quickly, before testing it on a few steps -limps really. Then as the day went, the pain would fade, until it screamed at her again for to much walking or exercise. 

"Hey, how's the leg?" Phil put a hand on her shoulder, helping her balance more then she would admit. 

"It hurts." She whispered. He had this wierd affect on her. Phil could ask her a question and Melinda would spill. But only to him. See? Wierd.

"Here." Phil wrapped his hand around her, supporting her at the waist. "Don't worry. We won't be seen." He smiled.

Melinda hummed and answer, and limped into their room. Collapsing onto her bed (there were two beds but both knew that one was vacant most nights) Melinda slung the pillow over and set her leg up. Phil knew better then to hover, and sat down on his bunk on the other side of the room. 

Melinda pulled off her jacket, and dropped it to the floor. Usually, she was a neat person. But right now, she didn't care. 

Looking up at her... boyfriend? To juvenile. Lover? No, they hadn't crossed that line yet. Significant other? Maybe. Whatever he was, they were more then friends. Melinda glanced at Phil, listening to the buzz of the lights dim out, hall lights being replaced with small night-lights. She tried to change into something to sleep in, but was having a hard time. "Help?" She mumbled.

Phil nodded, and helped her stand again. Assisting her to a bathroom down the hall, he leaned against the wall, waiting to help her back. 

"Hey, jefe." Yo-Yo came around the corner. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He nodded. "And you?"

"Tired." She replied. She looked at him with confusion. Why was he standing outside the women's bathroom?

"Waiting on May." He clarified when he saw her face.

"Huh." She raised an eyebrow. 

"Her leg is bothering her again." Phil told the woman. 

"Ah, yes." Yo-Yo looked down. "I hope it heals."

"Me too." Phil answered, watching Yo-Yo leave. 

May finally emerged, and forced a smile. "It's still not healing properly." She reported. 

"You're fine. That -this- space station wasn't the ideal place for you to get any type of treatment." Phil sympathized, supporting her. Melinda limped, though still trying to hide it, back to their room. Carefully setting May down, Coulson swiped his own pillow and blanket, joining Melinda.

May raised an eyebrow, and took a breath to speak, but Coulson beat her to it, and reminded her that he knew she preferred to sleep closest to the door. Melinda nodded, and waited while he crawled back against the wall. May laid down, and balled up her blanket, stuffing it alnog with her pillow underneith her leg to elevate it.

"Ugh." May groaned, shifting around, trying to get comfortable.

"Here." Phil handed her another pillow.

"Uh, thanks." May set it under her leg, flipped onto her side, and sighed. "That's better."

"Good." Phil answered. May turned her head to thank him, and noticed that the pillow that was currently propping up her leg was his.

"Phil!" May tried to return it, but he stopped her, a hand on her own. "it's okay." He shook his head, pulling up his folded arm up under his head as a substitute pillow.

Someone knocked on the door, and Daisy's voice asked, "May?"

They froze, and May answered, "Yes?"

Apparently for Daisy, that was an approval for entry. Opening the door, May hissed, "hide!" To Phil before Daisy saw him. Luckily it was semi dark in the room.

May looked at the girl, and forced a smile. "What?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew where Coulson was. And also, we need you down in the control room at seven thirty for your watch/shift. Just thought I would remind you." Daisy said.

"Thanks Daisy. Now, why do you need Coulson?" May asked.

"I have the surveillance report on general Hale." Daisy explained. "And I checked his bunk."

May almost laughed. "Okay. I'm sure you will find him in the morning." She told the inhuman.

"Alright." Daisy nodded and turned to leave. "Good night, May."

"Good night." May replied.

Daisy left, and May turned. "That was close." She whispered. Phil sat up, and turned to May.

Right in time for Daisy to open the door again. "Hey, one more thing- OH MY GO-"


End file.
